Talk:Seddie/@comment-26483920-20150610170031/@comment-25746087-20150610173154
Alright, before others chime in, I want to say that I understand ''that you probably '''hate '''what we're saying on here, as a Kresser. However, it isn't just us saying these things. I've been seeing ''many ''people who are (and probably won't be by the end of the year) Kressers who have been saying the ''same exact things we are, and feeling the same way. Just to reply to your points: Work: Yes, he did Into the Storm, but, I'm sorry, that movie was bad. ''Yes, I '''did '''see it; I saw it just to see Nathan. And while I thought Nathan's performance was actually very good, almost everything else (the other acting performances, awkward dialogue, bad direction), was bad. Yes, plenty of actors do bad movies, but they work ''forward ''from it. And, as you mentioned with his, "guest star" appearances he did ''last year, besides all the Nickelodeon stuff, he guest starred once '''on three different shows. I'm sorry, but many, even some of ''his fans'', don't see that as a, "huge accomplishment." And with his directing, I'm pretty sure the ''majority ''want him away from '''Nickelodeon, which is probably the only place he will ever be directing anything. And the reason why we groan and complain about the lack of work is because many of us ''see ''the talent and potential he has, but it seems that he refuses to move forward with it, which relates to- Religion: '''The point that has been made by a couple on here is that Nathan can ''absolutely ''have his religious beliefs. But the fact that he lets them dictate ''every ''aspect of his life is very sad to not just people on this page, but to some of his '''biggest '''Kressers from what I've seen. It seems that he is unable to find a '''balance '''between practicing his religion and living his life; his Christianity ''consumes ''his life. Yes, we understand he's 23, but that doesn't necessarily make someone instantly, "mature and adult enough" to make their own decisions, even if the age number may legally say it is. From his behavior and actions since his break-up with Madisen last July, it is not only neutral observers that are rolling their eyes and getting frustrated with Nathan, but there are ''Kressers ''as well who see all these things as major problems. Yes, we ''don't ''know Nathan outside of social media, but from the months in between his break-up with Madisen and now, those who ''follow Nathan on a consistent basis '(not the people commenting "OMG Freddy's getting married! I feel so oldddd!!! Congrats!!!") have seen that something is not right about this. I'm sorry if we upset you and other Kressers. But, if it makes you feel better, ''nothing ''we say is going to change anything. Nathan and London are still going to get married in November, and whatever happens, happens. So, if you and others want to be excited and cheer for the wedding, go for it! You're allowed to feel whatever you want to feel about it. But for those who are frustrated and annoyed with the situation, let us vent. And this is a page where I believe mostly ''everyone ''is in agreement of their feelings about this wedding.